


Helado

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [4]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy Sex, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Benedicto siempre lo ha sabido, le encanta Nigel.





	Helado

Hoy fue a jugar a casa de Wally pero su madre lo llevó al dentista y Nigel tuvo que volver a casa, entró tranquilo a la sala pero se encontró a su madre –Ya volví ¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver como buscaba entre los libros –Busco el álbum familiar cariño, oh ve a saludar a tu padre y tío están en la cocina- ella sigue acomodando los libros, Nigel sale corriendo emocionado su padre ha estado de viaje todo el mes, corre a la cocina para entrar gritando feliz –Padre- Benedicto se levanta sonriente al verlo –Nigel dime papá- responde Monty al acercarse para abrazar a su hijo –Pero el abuelo dice…- duda el menor haciendo reír a su padre –Lo sé aunque a mí me gusta que me llames papá- asevera sonriente al cargarlo –Sí- lo besa el niño en la mejilla mientras Benedicto intenta calmarse un poco –Saluda a tu tío Ben- pide el hermano mayor bajando a su hijo, Nigel duda pero se acerca a saludarlo –Buenas tardes- lo abraza de pie e intenta darle un beso en la mejilla que el castaño obscuro acepta felizmente –Te trajimos unas nuevas paletas- le informa su padre al menor -¿En serio?- mira a ambos y Benedicto solo asiente torpemente sujetando la manga del niño, su madre vuelve con el libro que le pasa al menor de los hermanos en lo que Monty va al refrigerador a sacar la golosina –Son nuevas y quiero tu opinión- saca una pasándosela al niño, el chico la toma con cuidado para romper la envoltura, Benedicto revisa el dichoso álbum buscando la foto del supuesto familiar que necesitan para el caso –Wow es enorme- exclama asombrado Nigel y él no puede evitar el tirón en el cuerpo volteando a verlo –Es de crema- le sonríe su madre al niño que la mira, Benedicto tiembla expectante mirándolo fijamente, el pequeño lame sus labios ansioso rozando primero la punta chupándola lentamente al ir introduciéndolo, Benedicto traga absorto en verlo –No está ¿verdad?- insiste Monty a su hermano que voltea asustado –Creo que…aun lo busco- explica retomando su tarea, los sonidos que el pequeño Uno hace son muy fuertes llevándose la mayoría de su concentración –Cariño come más despacio- le llama la atención su madre y el menor asiente con el dulce en la boca –No te preocupes Nigel, tienes muchas- sonríe su padre tranquilo revisando los papeles que él tiene –Son demasiadas para un niño- interviene su madre preocupada -¿Puedo darle unas a Wally, Kuki, Hoagie y Abigail?- pregunta lamiendo sus labios separándose unos instantes de su golosina –Claro pero ¿creí que no te llevabas bien con Abigail?- responde su madre y el niño mira a los tres –Pero ella me cae bien- asegura el pequeño volviendo a su juego, Benedicto no puede quitarle la vista de encima, la forma en que lo lame lo excita totalmente eso sin contar el claro color crema del dulce en sus rojizos labios, casi siente que el menor lo sabe jugando con el helado, besa un poco la base evitando que escurra a la mesa y él está muy mal porque lo hace suspirar –Olvídalo- exclama Monty sorprendiéndolo –Arriba hay otro, seguro está en ese, es el de Papá- asevera al ir a su cuarto. La madre de Uno le sirve un té e intenta hacer platica preguntando cosas del viaje pero Benedicto apenas si puede responder, Nigel mete y saca su cremoso helado rozándolo con la lengua, sus dientes marcan la paleta llamando la atención de su madre –No Nigel, dañaras tu esmalte- el menor obedece metiéndola de golpe a su boca manteniéndola –¿Dónde están los libros de mi mesa de mi cómoda?- pregunta Monty pero justo ahora Benedicto solo oprime su labio intentando no venirse ahí mismo –Están en el…espera mejor voy- le asegura la mujer –Ahora vuelvo- se disculpa con su cuñado al salir de la cocina yendo escaleras arriba, Benedicto ni se mueve su erección duele apretada en su ropa además él intenta mantenerse sentado para no llamar la atención de Nigel que succiona suavemente la paleta para sacarla de forma ruidosa y le sonríe -¿Quieres?- le pregunta extendiéndosela pero él niega suavemente embobado mirando su boca, incluso su exhalación es visible, sus pequeños labios inflamados por reacción al frio llenos de deliciosa crema olor vainilla -¿No? ¿Entonces porque me miras tanto?- cuestiona el menor lamiéndose los labios -¿En serio le darás a todos los niños de tu calle? No te quedara ninguna- responde evasivo tratando de hablar normal e incluso sonreír –No importa- responde sin mucha atención el chico lamiendo para evitar manchar la mesa –Son muy ricas y quiero darles a los demás- agrega mirándolo –Si tanto te gustan, yo puedo traerte cientos- cede Benedicto deseando que el niño corra a él alegre para poder tocarlo sin embargo solo lo mira incrédulo -¿En serio?- pregunta chupando el dulce –Sí- responde él en el filo del placer –¿Pretendes llenarme de helado?- susurra Nigel al tocarle la boca con su paleta, todo Benedicto es recorrido por un impulso hasta la espalda, aferrándose a la mesa muerde el dulce para mantener la boca cerrada bajando el rostro apoyando su frente en la mesa –Dañaras tu esmalte- lo consuela Uno palmeando su espalda, el castaño obscuro aun tiembla y en ese estado de excitación se vuelve al menor que se mantiene con el helado en la boca, se lo vuelve a enseñar, tentando a Benedicto a lanzar el dulce y llenarle la boca él mismo –Lo encontré- grita Monty al bajar y el suelta al niño, el timbre suena pero la madre de Nigel abre –Es Wally- le anuncia al niño que corre a la puerta pasando de su tío –Aquí está- exclama Monty enseñándole la foto –Iré al baño- se excusa Benedicto al buscar ver que hacen los niños y grande es su decepción al ver devorada la paleta por el pequeño rubio -¿No acabas de ir al dentista?- pregunta el castaño rojizo –Esa es la idea- responde al señalarle que salgan –Espera- corre Uno a la cocina y Benedicto va al baño a intentar limpiarse.

 

Baja de su auto de lujo mientras Jenkins saca del asiento trasero una caja recubierta de plástico, el mayordomo camina con cuidado llevando la fría carga, otro sirviente diligente abre la puerta a Benedicto que entra desinteresado caminando a su despacho, por el pasillo viene su sobrino demasiado absorto en su lectura –Nigel no debes leer y caminar- le llama la atención serio aunque el chico apenas si lo mira –Te lo dije- exclama Bruce detrás –Buenas tardes Padre- lo saludan Bruce y sus hermanos que salen de la biblioteca, Benedicto los saluda incomodo -¿Qué traes en la caja?- pregunta Nigel rodeando a su tío mientras el mayordomo retrocede un poco –¡Ah! son helados estos son tus favoritos ¿verdad?- le pregunta al mayor que asiente –Hoy hace mucho calor ¿Puedo tomar uno cierto?- pregunta sonriente abriendo la caja, Benedicto está por negarse y regañarlo –Recuerdo estos de cuando me los regalabas- comenta el menor sacando varios pasándoselos a los niños, ellos miran a su padre que asiente resignado –Saben mejor afuera- asevera Uno –Eso es imposible- refuta Bruce al ir frente él pero los demás se disponen a salir al jardín –Vamos Bruce- lo llama Ashley al sobrepasar a los mayores –Eso es imposible- le asegura Bruce al castaño rojizo reuniéndose con sus hermanos para salir, Nigel sonríe al pasarle uno a su tío y Jenkins se retira a meter al resto al congelador –En serio saben mejor afuera- insiste Nigel a que los acompañe al jardin, Benedicto lo mira inseguro tomando el helado con todo y la mano del menor mirándolo fijamente, el chico sonríe esperando algo más –Sabe mejor en mi oficina- le responde Benedicto ligeramente avergonzado aunque el menor comienza a comer el suyo ahí mismo –Vale pero tendrás que darme otro si no es verdad- sonríe al abrir la puerta para entrar primero dejándola abierta para el mayor.

 

No lo creerán Alphabetical me hizo un dibujo para este fanfic, OMG es hermoso (*≧ω≦*) yo le puse el color aunque no me pasa el estilo del cabello (☆ω☆) ¡¡ Me encanta !! 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito a mi hora de comida, nunca lo hago pero no esta mi jefe.  
> GRACIAS POR LEERLO. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Hace calor en mi trabajo y un compañero esta comiendo una paleta helada, porque no está el jefe. Gracias mundo.


End file.
